


The Most Excellent Time of the Year

by IsVampirismGay



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsVampirismGay/pseuds/IsVampirismGay
Summary: Bill and Ted go skating for the first time. They might not be very good at it but they get to hold hands which is infinitely better.a BnT Secret Santa present for ted-and-bill on Tumblr!
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The Most Excellent Time of the Year

A car honked in front of the Logan residence.

“That’s my cue!” exclaimed Ted, leaping from the table, leaving half-eaten plate of vegetables behind.

“Hey, the _excuse me,_ young gentleman-” angrily started Captain Logan.

“Sorry, no time!” breathily shouted Ted as he wrestled his sneakers on. “Can’t keep Bill waiting!”

With that he yanked the winter coat and disappeared through the door with a loud _bang_.

Captain Logan sighed and shook his head in disapproval.

“Why can Ted leave his vegetables and I can’t?” asked Deacon.

Captain Logan glared at Ted’s abandoned plate.

“Who said he can?” he grumbled before unhappily chewing on his next bite.

* * *

“Hi Bill!” happily exclaimed Ted as he opened the car doors.

“Hi Ted!” Bill returned the enthusiastic greeting.

“Hi Ted!” said Missy from behind the steering wheel.

“Hi Missy - I mean Bill’s mom!”

Missy laughed good-naturedly.

“I can’t believe that the ice skating rink is finally operating!” said Ted.

“Yeah, having to cancel last week was absolutely bogus,” added Bill.

“I’m glad you boys are so excited about it,” said Missy.

“Of course we are!” Bill exclaimed. “We’re finally having a _real_ winter in San Dimas!”

“Are you gonna join us too?” asked Ted.

Missy shook her head. “Just got my perm done and I don’t wanna mess it up,” she said, pointing at her impressively sizeable hair.

“It looks positively voluminous, Missy - I mean Bill’s mom,” said Ted sincerely.

Missy giggled. “Thank you, Ted!”

* * *

“How are the holidays going?” asked Bill as they were wrestling the clunky skates on their feet.

Ted sighed sadly. “Unfortunately my dad has been in an absolutely heinous mood lately,” he answered. “But,” he said, smile returning to his face, “Now I can finally get away for a while and we’re even going ice skating!”

Bill nodded sagely. “It’s totally bogus that your dad is ruining this inherently wondrous time of the year but I’m glad your mood is being vastly improved in my company.”

Ted smiled at him, positively glowing. “Bill, dude, my mood is always vastly improved in your company!”

Bill blushed furiously. “ _Dude_ …” he choked out, overcome with intense devotion towards his best friend.

Ted stood up, testing the tightness of various clasps and laces that held is skates in place.

“I think I’m ready,” he said.

Bill nodded. “I’m almost done too,” he said, tying his laces in an impossible knot and standing up.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

They carefully stepped into the ice rink. The more experienced ice skaters were zooming around them, couples holding hands and children chasing each other.

“Hey Bill,"said Ted. "Have you ever ice skated before?”

They both wobbled on the slippery surface for a few moments.

“No.”

Bill gripped the rail on the side of the rink as if his life depended on it.

“Ah,” replied Ted, intensely staring at his shaky legs.

“Me neither.”

* * *

“Okay, now we make one step-”

They were both clutching the railing, moving at snail’s pace. Bill tried to make one step and promptly lost balance. His legs did a weird flailing step dance as he hung off the railing and tried to regain his footing.

“Whoa, dude, are you okay?” asked Ted in a concerned voice.

“Yeah, no worries,” replied Bill. “I do appreciate your concern, my dude.”

They smiled at each other.

“How about we pull ourselves along the railing?” suggested Bill after a bit of silence.

Ted nodded. “A most bodacious idea, my esteemed colleague. Our Californian legs don’t seem to be suited for such an intensely winter activity.”

They followed their own advice and surely enough, they managed to move without narrowly avoiding breaking a leg every two minutes.

“Whoa, it seems like you have mastered the art of pulling yourself along the edge of the rink without falling down,” remarked Ted.

“Same to you,” said Bill. “Maybe our Californian nature won’t stop us from becoming ice skaters.”

“We should try moving without the help of the railing now,” suggested Ted.

He tentatively moved his leg and almost crashed down. Bill rushed to help him regain balance while holding tight to the railing.

“Whoa, careful!”

They stood there, contemplating their ice skating efforts.

“Ice skating. Not ice walking. It’s ice _skating,”_ suddenly said Bill. “We just skate, but on ice.”

Ted stared at him in awe. “Dude, you’re a genius!” he exclaimed. “We just have to do the skating motion!”

They air guitared triumphantly.

“Dude, your air guitar harmonics are absolutely bodacious,” said Bill sincerely.

Ted blushed. “Thank you, but I must say that my picking technique isn’t nearly as triumphantly strong as yours.”

Bill blushed too.

Ted shook his head, getting his mind back to the topic of ice skating.

“Let’s try _skating_!”

* * *

They got ready, slowly moving their feet in proper skating motion. It moved them a bit forward.

Bill whooped happily. “It’s working!” he exclaimed loudly. He slowly let go of the rail. “Let’s go faster!”

Ted followed his example and the started gaining speed. Bill wobbled a bit and grabbed Ted’s arm for balance.

“Are you okay?” asked Ted.

“Yeah,” answered Bill, blushing obviously and refusing to let go. “Maybe my Californian constitution doesn’t take that well to the ice.”

“It’s totally cool,” said Ted and moved Bill’s hand so they were properly holding hands.

“Let’s try faster!”

* * *

They were zooming around the tiny rink at an inhuman speed.

The bell rang, signalling the approaching closing time.

“We should go,” said Bill, Ted nodding in agreement.

They zoomed around for a few seconds.

“Bill, dude,” said Ted carefully. “How do we stop?”

“I don’t know!”

They were still speeding around.

“Maybe if you gently grab the railing-”

“Yeah-”

Bill stretched his other hand and touched the railing, the friction making their direction sway a little.

He panicked, grabbing the railing with all his strength.

The whiplash effect launched both crashing straight into the side of the rink and sliding on the ice until they finally stopped on top of each other in a corner.

“Well,” said Ted’s muffled voice, emerging from where he was buried under Bill, “That was a very non-triumphant way stopping, but at least it worked.”

“Yeah,” said Bill, face smushed at the plexiglass of the railing.

They slowly untangled from each other and managed to pull themselves to their feet, heavily relying on the railing.

* * *

“Despite our completely non-triumphant ending I think today’s outing was totally excellent” said Ted as they were waiting for Missy to pick them up.

“I totally agree with you,” said Bill. “I greatly enjoyed the security of holding your hand,” he admitted slightly more quietly.

Ted nodded fervently. He took Bill’s hand, making Bill look at his eyes.

“Dude,” he breathed, “Today I realised I really want to hold your hand more often.”

He took a deep breath.

“Bill, do you want to be my most excellent boyfriend?” he asked, looking at Bill’s face wit a mixture of hope and insecurity.

Bill’s face lit up.

“Of course,” he said, voice cracking. “There’s nothing on this earth I would want more!”

Ted’s face split into a radiant smile and he launched himself into Bill’s arms.

A car honk pulled them back into reality. They looked at the road, seeing Missy’s car waiting for them.

“Whoa,” said Ted. “That was absolutely…”

“Excellent!” they exclaimed together, breaking into their most triumphant guitar riffs ever.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @isvampirismgay


End file.
